


Happy Birthday Mr. Rask

by Avenging_corgi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Spoons jerks off while Tuukka fucks Pasta, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka asked for two points for his birthday and Pasta gets two penalties during the first. Post game Tuukka gets angry about Pasta making his job difficult.</p>
<p>Or Tuukka gets his two points and wants to fuck after the game and Pasta is more than willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Mr. Rask

Final Score 3-1 Bruins

 

      "Pasta, all I wanted for my birthday was two fucking points and you made that hard for me so I'm going to make it hard for you." Tuukka said once the press and coaching staff had cleared out of the locker room. Tuukka was stripped down to his leggings as David moved over to where he was sitting, standing in front of him. "You know how I want you." Tuukka said, sitting back as he dug in his bag, producing a travel sized bottle off lube and a condom.

     David swallowed hard and knelt down in the center of the locker room where everyone could see him. He braced himself on his elbows and spread his knees, pushing his ass up into the air. Sex with Tuukka was always, an  _adventure_ of sorts, he was always a bit rough and pushy and _always_  praised David when he fucked him.

     "Good boy." Tuukka praised, David jumped when Tuukka's cold fingers ran down his back. He heard the click of the cap on the lube before Tuukka's finger circled around his hole, pressing in without hesitation. David's fingers scrambled for purchase on the short carpet, " _fuck_." He moaned when Tuukka curled his finger and pressed teasingly against David's prostate. 

     The team rolled their eyes and filed out of the room slowly, "we had to deal with this last week." Marchy complained, earning a smack from Looch.

     "Don't break him." Zee said before shoving Marchy out the door. Tuukka added another finger and looked up to see Ryan sitting there with his mouth slightly agape. 

     "See something you like?" Tuukka asked, looking at Ryan through his lashes, smirking darkly. David's head hung between his arms as he breathed hard, "please, Tuukka." He pleaded, shivering and pushing back on Tuukka's fingers. Tuukka gripped the young Czech's hip and held him still, "ah, ah, no moving or I'll stop." He said quietly, smirking when David froze.

     "So good for me." Tuukka pet his hand down David's spine as he pushed in a third finger and added more lube. "You can jerk off." Tuukka underhanded the lube to Ryan who grabbed it with wide green eyes. "Jerk off or get out." Tuukka growled out when Ryan stared at him and didn't do as told. 

     Ryan shoved his leggings down, shocked at how aroused he was just from watching Tuukka finger Pasta open. He opened the lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm before closing the cap. Grabbing his fully hard dick and covering it in the lube, moaning quietly as he slowly jerked off and sat back to watch the show before him.

     Tuukka twisted his fingers and David whined, his whole body surging forward with pleasure when Tuukka pressed relentlessly against his prostate. Tuukka slapped his hand down onto David's ass, "I said no moving." Tuukka purred lowly into David's ear, removing his fingers and leaning back to grab a towel from his stall. Wiping his fingers off he grabbed the Magnum wrapper and tore it open with his teeth. Rolling it down his stiff cock he looked up at Spoons who tossed him the lube back without question.

     "Come on," David gasped when Tuukka slid in with one smooth motion, hips flush against David's pert ass. Tuukka paused for a handful of seconds to let the younger man adjust to the feeling of a dick as big as Tuukka's inside him before pulling back.

    "I'm the one in charge here." Tuukka thrust in and out of David, hissing at the tight feeling of David's ass around his dick. 

    "Hurry up birthday boy." David whined, pushing back on Tuukka's dick. Tuukka lifted a hand and brought it down on David's ass, smirking when it left a red hand print on the pale skin before wrapping his fingers around the back of David's neck. Tuukka pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist still thrusting in and out of him shallowly. 

    Ryan gasped and ran his thumb over the flushed head of his dick, mouth open, head tipped back as he watched Tuukka slowly fuck David. He felt himself get closer and closer to that blissful edge, biting into his bottom lip to hold back a moan. Tuukka's eyes focused on him, blown black with pleasure and lust as he clapped a hand over David's mouth, silencing his whining.

    "No coming until Ryan and I come first." Tuukka said quietly, letting him fall back to his elbows, kissing his temple then his neck. David shivered and moaned when Tuukka bit down on his shoulder, mouth falling open.

    Ryan's mouth hung open as he moaned and came up his stomach, hand sliding slickly over his dick and trembling when he ran his fingers over his over sensitive dick.

    "Please let me come." David begged and Tuukka huffed out a laugh, fucking into him harder and harder. The lean Finn let out a low Finnish curse and came hard, his forehead pressing against David's shoulder as he breathed hard.

    "Go clean up Ryan." Tuukka said as he pulled back, planting a kiss at the base of David's spine. David crawled across the floor, licking Ryan's chest and stomach clean swallowing when Ryan stroked his hand over his hair. The older man pulled him up onto his lap, kissing him softly and petting his soft hair once again before David was coming all over their stomachs.

    "You're to good for me." Ryan said, looking up at him with a smile. Tuukka came over and grabbed David's wrist, pulling him up and herding him towards the showers. The Finn turned on the water and helped David wash off, scrubbing his hair with his long fingers Tuukka smirked when David went boneless against him.

    "You should make me food." David mumbled when Tuukka cut the water and grabbed a towel for each of them. Tuukka grabbed the back of his neck, "I'll make you food when we get back to Boston." He murmured against his forehead, pulling back to look at him with a smile.

 

FIN


End file.
